


High School Life

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Brotherhood, Cheating, Demus?, Drama, Drugs, Family, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Intrulogical, Logince - Freeform, M/M, One Shot Collection, One sided Dukeceit, Receit?, Romance, Trashnoodle?, Underage Drinking, moxiety - Freeform, whatever one sided deceitxremus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: In this High School, you have the Good Boys, the Middle Grounders, and the Bad Boys. Patton is the goodest boy of all, while Janus is the worst of the worst bad boys. But each one has their own agenda: Patton wants to befriend a bad boy for his last year, while Janus wants to make sure Patton falls as deep as he can before his senior year is over.Oh, and Roman, Logan, Virgil and Remus are there too, in the middle of that whole mess.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Good, Bad and Middle Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I am rewriting Janus' names so pls tell me if I got them all.

High school. A place to learn. A place to have fun, to make friends, a place to exercise one's talents and discover new things one could like. But also a place to make sure you were the best, defeat your enemy and make gossip, plans and tear off people's personalities and status to make sure you came out on top. It was the basic principal of the food chain, where the biggest ate the smallest, and everyone made sure to stay in closed up packs so they wouldn't be the next victim.

In their high school, there were mainly three big teams of people: the middle ground, where big part of the students stayed, not provoking any trouble and not getting into any fights; the good guys, who were famous for being nice, sweet and kind to everyone and anyone, who partook in different clubs and were active parts of the student body; and the bad guys, known by their ability to get into trouble, making sure everyone else felt inferior and bad around them, gaining their status through hatred and fear instead of love and respect. And of course, there were the middle ground students that deviated to some of the other two groups, and vice versa.

The best known 'good guy' from the school was called Patton. Patton was a senior, he was sweet, kind and smart. He took part in almost all the clubs (except sports because he was not good at those), and he loved to make friends and help people. Pretty much all students that weren't in the 'bad guys' category were his friends, and somehow he was able to give them all equal amounts of attention. He was the best guy, the golden boy, the perfect student, and that attracted much love and hatred to his way.

He did what he could though, and he was happy as he began his last year of high school, making his own objective to befriend at least one person from the 'bad guys' group. He wanted to leave knowing he at least tried, even if they did scare him. But just a little bit.

But he wasn't the only one with a new agenda.

Janus, also known as Deceit by the students, was one of the 'bad guys'. He wasn't one to cause obvious trouble like his partner in crime Remus, who was very difficult to keep away from trouble. No, Janus had a way with words, he was cunning and secretive, always knowing what to say and when to say it to cause the most trouble possible. Rarely he got into any trouble for what he did, because he was that good in making sure no one even knew he was the one acting by their back.

He was a junior. A good old junior, looking for his moment of glory. Despite already having the entire school hating his guts, he was ambitious, he wanted more. So, as his last stand against the tyranny of the 'good guys', he decided to make a statement: in that year, his whole propose was to make sure Patton, the best of the best, the icing in the cake, the cherry on top, the golden boy, fell from his perfect little throne back down to the mortal world. He was going to make him fall, expose him for what he really was, a fraud, and watch as everyone else learned that fear was the best tool to win power.

Of course, Janus and Patton were the polar opposites of the spectrum of the school. Remus, Janus' partner in crime, was a very different type of bad boy. He was crazy, disrespectful and wild. He smoked in school grounds, brought drinks to share with his friends, pranked teachers and students alike and had almost been expelled several times. Of course, Janus always helped him get out of those situations, but he wasn't as bad as he was a rebel. He didn't try to actively hurt anyone, although his actions usually resulted in people being hurt and he did not regret them at all. So he was still known as a bad guy.

But Remus had a brother. A brother that, very unlike him, was on the other side of the spectrum. Roman was his name, and he wasn't all that of a good boy. He was a bit too rude, a bit too honest and a bit too untamed to be a good boy, but he was getting there. He respected the rules, he did his best at school, he had plenty of friends and he loved theater and music. He surely did not like the way his brother acted on a daily basis, and barely talked to him while they were inside school grounds. They were polar opposites, and mixed as well as water and oil.

Roman had a friend though, and his name was Logan. Logan was a junior like Dee, while Roman and Remus were sophomores, but that didn't break their friendships. Logan was a very good boy, despite of him insisting he was a middle grounder. He followed the rules, he was extremely smart, never did anything illegal or bad. The problem was that he didn't have an easy time dealing with other people, and that surely hindered his good boy reputation. Barely no one was able to handle his extremely long blabberings about things he knew and liked, and he could be quite rude when he thought someone was wrong. So despite their rivalry, him and Roman did a good pair.

And then, there was Virgil. Virgil was a freshman who was quiet, anxious, and stayed in his own little bubble a lot. Because of that, not answering the teachers, not doing assignments, getting to school late, and so many other minor things he did wrong, he ended up being labelled as a 'bad guy', despite not being one. He considered himself a middle grounder, but it was hard to keep the reputation when he just hang around Remus and Janus all the time. They had taken Virgil under their wings and he thanked them a lot, but he didn't fit in with their little duo. He didn't like doing wrong things. It was very hard for him actually.

So as this new year started, he made a commitment to try being nicer and maybe win his place among the middle grounders. Maybe that would actually be for the best, and he hoped Janus and Remus didn't feel too bad about it.


	2. Second First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there is: Creativitwins; Anxceit friendship; Logicality friendship.  
> I am rewriting Janus' names so pls tell me if I got them all.

Oh, first day of classes after the wonderful winter break! It felt like a breath of fresh air coming through his window into his nose, filling up his lungs and making him feel light and beautiful. The sun was making this winter morning slightly more manageable, with the sun shining bright on the sky, the breeze slightly cold on his skin, making him shiver and appreciate the robe he was wrapping around himself, warm and fuzzy, his feet finding their way into his little slippers, just so he could rise out of bed and make his way to the bathroom. But before, of course, opening the curtains and windows wide and letting all that morning goodness make its way inside his room, his skin being warmed up by the sun, hair floating with the wind. A beautiful winter morning, chill and sweet, perfect for going back to school.

Well, it was perfect, until his annoying mess of a brother put on his god damned punk screamo music as loud as he possibly could.

Roman groaned to himself as those loud bangs and pows made their way into his ears and he looked over at his brother's window, next to his own, seeing the glass and curtains closed. God, their walls were thick, but not that thick! He growled and pulled away before he took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He could still hear the birds, feel the freshness of the green grass, everything was fine... his brother would not ruin his d-

"ROMAN!" he heard the scream, before there were a bunch of punches on his door. Oh that was it. Roman wrapped his robe tight around his waist and walked to his door, unlocking it and being met with the ugly face of his gross twin.

"WHAT?!" he yelled back, angrily, and Remus gave him a suave smirk. God he was the worst.

"Can I get your hair gel? Mine ended last night."

Roman stared at him angrily, at his smirk and his wiggling eyebrows, and his shitty ass makeup. He, unlike Roman, was already changed into his usual clothes, filled with rips, spikes and disgusting neon green. It was horrendous. The... song was also ringing louder now in Roman's ears since both of their doors were opened, and seriously he wanted to rip his brother's head off.

"You... Stay right here. You are not getting inside my room" he said angrily and turned around, heading into his bathroom to retrieve the hair gel. Yes, they were rich, they had each one their own room and bathroom, and they had the money to buy whatever they wanted, but that didn’t stop Remus for not only asking for, but also stealing a bunch of Roman's stuff, from makeup to deodorant, and even clothes and more... personal stuff.

Ugh, Remus was horrible.

After a moment looking for the gel, he found one that was a bit older but not bad. Not because he wouldn't give a new one to Remus (not that he would ever admit that), but because he had learned to appreciate his curls in the last months and hadn't used gel for a while. He sighed, turning around to go back to his door, when he saw that not only Remus was inside his bedroom, as he had requested against, but he was _jumping on his bed._

Yeah, that was it.

"REMUS GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BED!"

"Or what? You're gonna sing me out of it?"

"YOU-I HATE YOU!"

The screams would have been heard by all neighbors if they had any. Luckily, they didn't, and their parents always left home before they did, so they just kept yelling and fighting until they began to run late for school. Remus sure didn't care but Roman did, since his new objective was to turn into a 'good boy', so he had to be perfect.

And besides, Logan was probably already waiting for him next to the bus stop. So he needed to hurry.

\--------------------

Virgil was... not excited for school, to say the least. He hadn't been able to sleep very well the night prior, due to knowing that in the next morning he would be back to school again, and sure maybe it wasn't so bad but he still wasn't fond of the thought of getting inside a classroom filled with people, closed in all sides, having to share the same air with everyone for around two hours before he could leave and breathe again.

None of those thoughts brought him too much comfort, and not even thinking about Remus and Dee was helping too much.

First of all, Virgil was not a bad guy. He wasn't. He did... fine in school subjects, he wasn't rude to people unless they deserved it, the teachers all found him quiet but he didn't disrespect their class or caused any trouble, and he surely didn't manipulate people into doing what he wanted on propose. Sure, he was friends with the two most troublesome boys at school but he wasn't so bad, and he was determined to prove he could be someone who just walks by unnoticed like the middle grounders were. He didn’t want to be good, he just didn't want to be bad, and that was a hard fee. Why? Because he was friends with the two most troublesome kids in school.

Janus and Remus weren't bad on their own. Many times they had protected Virgil as one of their own, made sure he was safe and feeling calm, but they also demanded too much of him. He hated having to pretend to be rude around people they didn't like, he hated not being able to watch classes because it was 'skip class time', and all those little things they made him do were turning out to be too much.

He wanted his own life, his own choices, his own path, and thus he wanted to become friends with other people. But that was hard too. He was anxious, nervous, insecure, and he wasn't good at breaking the ice around people he didn't know. So hopefully something... something good would happen.

After he convinced himself to get up, Virgil made his bag and left his room, heading down the street towards school. He lived close enough that he didn't have to take the bus, but the walking over there still took fifteen minutes. And, Dee lived exactly in the middle of the way between his house and the school, so seeing him was a routine now.

And as Virgil predicted, Janus was there, in front of his own house, waiting for Virgil to come closer.

"Hey Virg" he said, smirking widely as he took his place next to Virgil. Janus was quite the scary fellow, always portraying a superior smirk and wearing questionable clothes (although Virgil could say the same about himself), usually too formal for a high school scenario. And the scar...

Virgil always tried to be open and understanding about other people, their personalities and their peculiarities that made them their own person. Virgil himself had some scars of his past, some that he showed and others that he wasn't still comfortable with sharing the story. But Janus... Janus wore his scar with so much pride. Like it was his favorite feature about himself. It made Virgil uneasy, every single time he saw it after a long time without looking at him. His brain almost created a version of Janus where the scar was nowhere to be seen, and he looked softer, sweeter... but that wasn't the true him. The scar fit him, Virgil concluded.

"Hey J" he said, pulling his bag closer to his shoulders, tense and hunched over as he usually was. "How was vacation?"

"Oh you know, the same as usual" he shrugged, and turned to face Virgil. He could feel his eyes on his skin despite not looking back. "What about you?"

"They were fine... any plans for this new year that is starting?" he asked, although he didn't want to know. Janus knew he didn't want to know, but he chuckled and said it anyway.

"I didn't give up on my objectives from last year... but now I actually have a target" Janus said, and the way he did so made Virgil feel a shiver on his spine. When he looked up, Janus' yellow eye was staring back at him, half of his smirk making the vision much more terrifying. "I won't tell you just yet... my plan will begin soon."

Virgil wanted to stop him, he wanted to tell him to quit it, but what courage did he have? None. Absolutely none. So he drifted his eyes back down to the floor and nodded.

"Alright... Tell me when you're ready..."

"No Virgil... I will tell you when you are ready."

\--------------------------

Logan woke up with his alarm, as usual. He turned around on the bed and hit it to shut it off, rubbing his eyes and reaching for the glasses he had left on his nightstand. After retrieving it, he pushed it on his face and turned on his lamp, looking around at his room and smiling. It was so cozy in there, and he couldn't help himself to telling the stars of the constellations he had glued on his ceiling. He loved space.

After a moment of contemplation he rose from the bed, stretching and yawning as he pushed his feet into his slippers so they wouldn't touch the cold ground. He walked to the bathroom, doing all his needs, brushing his teeth and washing his face, before he walked back out and chose some clothes for his day. A dark blue button up shirt and jeans, as usual. He smiled to himself and began changing, or more precisely, removing his pajamas, when he heard a sound coming from his window.

He stared at it for a moment before he walked over, pushing the curtains and opening the windows wide so the sun could come inside and he could check what was making a noise.

When he looked forward, he saw another pair of windows opened right in front of his own, and two wide eyes and blushing cheeks met his glance.

"H-hey Lo! Sorry, I didn't know you were changing!"

Logan had to hold back the urge to roll his eyes, although when he thought of that he had already rolled his eyes. He stared at Patton, who was looking right at him, smiling brightly like he always did, and shook his head.

"Yeah. I'm changing."

So, there was something no one knew at school. Patton was the good, perfect boy, friend of all and example of humanity, and Logan... well, Logan was his childhood best friend.

Yeah... no one knew about that, because since Patton was one year older, they started school at different times and their friendship somewhat broke down a little. They also never studied in the same school until high school, and by the time they met again, Logan was way more reserved and friends with Roman, and he didn't want his reputation to be related to Patton in any way, shape or form. To be honest, Logan was quite jealous of him, although not jealous enough to not treat him as a friend whenever they were alone.

Patton was aware that Logan wanted nothing to do with him when they were in public, being at school or at the mall or anything like that where they could be seen by people from school. But at their houses, which were in a very suburban place, away from school, Logan didn't mind pushing those boundaries away to have a chat with his childhood best friend.

"I didn't know you turned out to be so hot" Patton said, in a weird flirty joke way, and Logan rolled his eyes again, smiling when he heard Patton giggle. "I mean.. you're looking good Lo! Congrats!"

"Um thanks... I'm going to finish dressing up and then we talk" he said, walking back to where his clothes were, not minding leaving the window open. When he finished changing, he went back to the window, getting there just in time to see Patton waving to a bunch of birds that showed up in the sky.

When Patton looked down he blushed, and Logan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Awnnnn don't look at me like that" Patton whined, pouting, and Logan shook his head while fixing his glasses.

"You will never change..."

"I mean why change when everything is good?"

"Whatever. I have to go eat breakfast and wait for Roman at the bus stop. See you at school Patton."

Patton's eyes glistened in happiness and waved.

"See you at school Logan!"


	3. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am rewriting Janus' names so pls tell me if I got them all.

Finally!

Roman pushed his way out of the door, leaving his twin alone with himself and rushing out of the house. He pet mister Royalty's head as he ran by him and opened the big porch, getting out of the garden and making his way to the garage where his driver was waiting. He hoped inside the car, smiling at the man and telling him to get him to the bus stop near Logan's house as quickly as possible. He grabbed his phone, sending Logan a message that he would be arriving soon, and looked out of the window, letting the air of the suburban neighborhood fill in his lungs.

It may sound very snob of him, but a few years ago he would never even wonder how it felt to go to school in the school bus. He had always been taken and brought home by their family driver, like the little prep boy he was, but ever since meeting Logan, he gave up on that privilege to go with his friend to school.

He had offered Logan a ride time and time again, but Logan was way too proud to accept it. So as a compromise, Roman began asking his driver to take him to the bus stop, and he would go from Logan's house to the school with him. He still remembered the first time he showed up, and how happy and surprised Logan looked. By now they were way too used with each other, but Roman still liked it better than going to school alone or worst, with his brother.

And sure, he had to wake up earlier so he could be taken to the bus stop and wait with Logan, but he didn't mind the sacrifice to be around his best friend.

"We are here, master Roman" the driver said, and Roman felt that uncomfy feeling in his guts as he reached for his bag.

"Come on Gabe don't... don't call me master it's so weird" he said, smiling and lifting his hand for a high five. The man smiled and responded by slapping his hand on Roman's.

"Of course. Forgive me Roman."

"That's good old Gabe" he said, getting out of the car and waving. Gabe waved back and drove away, just in time for Roman to see Logan walking down the street towards the stop. Roman waved at him excitedly, and Logan looked at him with a small smile. After he approached, Roman didn't stop himself from hugging him tight, even if Logan didn't quite respond it. "Logan!"

"Every time vacations end, you act as if we haven't seen each other in ages. We saw each other on Friday" Logan said as Roman pulled away, giving him a small smile. Roman noticed his cheeks were pink because of the cold weather, making his best friend even cuter than usual.

"Well I just love you a lot you little nerdy boy" he said, grinning wide and checking Logan out. "You are looking dashing with this sweater. Finally I'm starting to rub off on you."

"I am dressing the same as I always do. You are the one that insists I'm more stylish" Logan said, shaking his head and fixing his glasses. He did look adorable though. Fluffy blue sweater, his usual serious black pants, and that little beanie?! Roman was fawning over him.

"Oh honey, you are more stylish" Roman said, and then twirled next to Logan. "But who cares let's talk about me! What do you think? Am I dashingly handsome?"

Logan checked him out for a second. Roman was proud of his look: tight red jeans, his fluffy boots, a nice warm cardigan that went down to his butt and the fluffiest, glittery white scarf wrapped around his neck. He knew he looked stunning, but some compliments wouldn't hurt.

"You look... like your usual winter self."

Oh, he forgot who he was talking to.

"I come here in such a great mood and compliment your attire for you to trash me like a used snotty paper?" Roman asked, dramatically, and Logan rolled his eyes at him.

"You look good Ro. As usual" he said, tilting his head, and Roman sighed, pushing his scarf back dramatically.

"I think that is the best I will hear from you... Fine. Thank you."

Logan gave him a little amused smile and Roman grinned back at him, nudging against his shoulder and looking up when he heard the bus turning the street. When it stopped, they hopped inside and made their way to the end, sitting on their usual places, Logan by the window and Roman by the corridor, and talked.

Both of them were excited for this new semester, both for very different reasons, but still didn't take the grin off their faces. And honestly? Roman loved it.

He wouldn't change Logan's friendship for anything in the world.

\-------------------

As Patton watched Logan leave towards the bus stop, he smiled sadly to himself, grabbing his car keys and heading to his garage. Sometimes he really missed his friend, but they had fallen apart and he guessed their friendship would never be the same again.

He got inside his car, turned the radio on and drove off towards the opposite side of the bus stop, so Roman wouldn't see his car. He knew Logan didn't want Roman to know they lived next to each other.

Roman was a good kid, and Patton admired him quite a lot, but it was hard to allow him to get closer when Logan was so keen in making sure no one knew they were friends. So he didn't risk becoming Roman's friend.

Patton sighed to himself and drove to school, shaking his head. He was being too dramatic about all of that situation. It was just a high school thing, and he only had sex months left... six months. Oh that hurt. He looked down at his bag for a second and sighed shakily, feeling his eyes beginning to water. God, he wasn't ready to leave high school... but he had to. It was how life worked.

He had to make those six months count.

\------------------

"Master Remus?"

Remus looked up from his phone, frowning at his name, and pulled the earbuds out of his ears, sighing loudly.

"What?!"

"We have arrived."

Remus' annoyance flew off the window and he grinned, leaning in and kissing Gabe on the cheek before opening the door and running out. He made his way inside the school grounds, looking around almost desperately until he saw who he was looking for and laughed, running to the two boys sitting by the school entrance, taking.

"J! V!" he called, loudly, and they turned to him, Virgil's eyes widening as Janus' face remained expressionless. Remus giggled and jumped on them, wrapping his arms tightly around them both and kissing them both on the cheek, not caring about Janus' disgusted groan and Virgil's excessive rubbing. "Oh my hell I missed you two! Why do we never hang out during vacation?!"

"I can barely handle you during school, why would you think I would want to have you around during peace and quiet time?" Janus asked, raising an eyebrow, and Virgil sighed quietly.

"Good to see you too Remus."

"So, what are the plans for this year?" he asked, sitting in front of them, ignoring their comments with a malicious grin came to his face. "Blow up the main lab? Make a teacher be expelled? Destroy school property?!"

"Calm down Remus" Janus said, rolling his eyes. "It's just the first day and we have a lot to plan... for now just... keep being yourself."

"Oh! Some free time? Sounds like a dream aeh Virge?" he asked, nudging Virgil, but the younger boy just sighed and shook his head. His head turned when a bunch of noise was made, and Remus and Janus followed his glance to see Patton's car arriving at the parking look. Remus didn't see it, too busy making a disgusted face at it, but Virgil's eyes widened while Janus grew a malicious grin on his face. "Ugh... does he never graduate?"

"It is his last semester before he does" Janus said, tilting his head and turning back to his careless expression as the other two turned around again. "Finally we will see this school without... Patton's influence."

"Thank the hells bellow! I'm so fucking tired of seeing him around with that bright little smile of his!" Remus said, voice filled with disgust, and Virgil just sighed, hugging his own legs tighter. "Perfect little Patton here, wonderful little Patton there... ugh I can't wait for my brother to just shut up about him!"

"Roman still has that unhealthy obsession about Patton? Disgusting" Janus said, shaking his head as Remus agreed. "Clearly I have no idea how you and he are brothers... twins, first of all."

"Me neither. I feel like we are complete opposites" Remus said, crossing his arms and smirking when he saw the school bus stopping in front of the school. "Look... he's gonna come out... I can't believe he is leaving out driver for the dirty school bus just because of Logan..."

"Are you sure they don't like each other?" Virgil asked, softly, watching as the pair walked out of the bus in a heated conversation, and Remus chuckled.

"No idea. All I know is that they are both dumb."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Let's go" Janus said, standing up and being followed by the other two. "We have classes to attend to so... see you guys during lunch break."

"Yeah..." Virgil whispered, the three of them making their way inside as the first bell rang.


	4. Sign up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am rewriting Janus' names so pls tell me if I got them all.

First day of classes was always a blast, and this one wasn't any different. Meeting up friends, talking to teachers, wondering around the halls feeling that same smell of perfume and hair gel that were usually reserved for the first days of class only. Patton felt at home there, looking around at that little kingdom he had formed and feeling awfully proud of himself about it.

Everyone said hello to him, everyone talked and played around, and he loved it. He absolutely loved it. Classes were a blast, the teachers already knew him by name, they always played with him during class, and he made sure to pay attention to everything despite all the laughs they shared because these were his last six months and well, he needed to leave an impression. He needed to do good, to be able to reach his college of dreams.

But of course, school wasn't just about classes and studying and being with friends. No! It was about the clubs, about testing abilities and finding what you liked to do. And thus, when classes ended and lunch break started, Patton took his bag with his packed up sandwich and rushed to the theater room. He ate his sandwich on the way, meeting his friends Joe and Quill on the way, blabbering with them about the movies and plays they watched during vacation. He had many friends in the theater club, and he loved them dearly.

Upon arriving at the classroom, they all sat down on the floor and waited for their teacher to arrive. She made her way inside the class and sat down with them, all of them eating their sandwiches and lunches while they talked. They all shared stories of their vacations, did a few games, and once they were all done, she sighed and stood up.

"Well my darlings, I have an announcement" she said, and the whole class stared at her. They were a group of around thirty students, so the classroom was very crowded. She sat down on the stool nearby and crossed her legs. "You all must know that ten of our students will be graduating this very year, only six months from now. So that means we have to open our gates once more, make sure we have at least six new students to fill in your parts."

All the students around the classroom nodded and agreed, but Patton couldn't help but look down at his legs. His heart tightened so much it hurt and he closed his eyes. He hated when these realizations made themselves present in his mind. He couldn’t believe he only had six months left... only two more plays if he was lucky. Oh that was... that was so upsetting...

"... and of course that no one better to lead this quest than our darling, golden boy Patton" she said, and he snapped his head back up as everyone nodded and clapped. He couldn't help but blush. "You my darling has been the soul and heart of this club. You carried it on your own during your first year of high school barely alone, and look at us now! No one better to choose our new participants than you!"

"Oh I... thank you miss Finnick" he said, blushing and smiling as everyone clapped and cheered. "Come on guys, I don't deserve all of that..."

"Of course you do" Joe said, nudging him on the side gently. "You know this club better than anyone else. You are going to choose amazing people for it."

"I hope I do" he said, honestly, and smiled at everyone before he jumped up and nodded. "Yes I will! I will make sure this club never dies!"

Everyone cheered him on and his teacher smiled, and Patton felt invincible. Sure he only had six months left, but he was going to make those six months count! And he would make sure to choose only the best of the best for their group!

\---------------------

In the next week, the school was bubbling up with whispers. Patton had announced the tryouts the next day the club had decided to call up more people, and the tryouts were supposed to be taken by the end of the month. The first phase would eliminate all but twenty candidates, that would then go to the finals, where only eight would be selected to enter the group. The odds were tight and difficult, but practically the entire school was hoping to get a place in the club.

Well... practically.

"So... when are we going to rehearse?"

Logan lifted his eyes from his lunch as Roman slid closer to him, eyebrows wiggling, and Logan raised an eyebrow in confusion, looking at his best friend.

"For... what exactly?"

"For what?! Ah, Logan!" Roman said offended, eyes wide and hand placed over his heart. "Haven't you heard about the tryouts for the open spots in the school's theater club?!"

"I... you know that I have Roman they literally announced it in the cafeteria, I was next to you" he said, confused, but Roman groaned and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him quite fast.

"Then why are you acting like this?! Come on Logan we must try it! Imagine being part of simply the best theater club of the entire state?! Maybe the entire country?! And even better, imagine being close friends to Patton!"

Logan made a face that luckily Roman didn't see since he was staring at the ceiling with his hands clasped together. When he looked back at the older boy, Logan just sighed and shook his head.

"I have no interest in entering the theater club. I have the math, chess, chemistry and physics clubs to occupy my time, asides from the extra class activities I do for my science project. I don't have time for a... theater club."

"Oh Logan come on!" Roman whined, leaning into him and laying his head on Logan's shoulder. "I wanna do it so bad but I don't wanna do it alone... please? Pretty please? I'll make you cookies... with crofters filling..."

Logan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Roman's crofters cookies were... amazing and he couldn't really deny him anything. Just a quick glance to his pouty face and Logan felt his heart race.

"ugh fine" he said, and Roman squealed, hugging him close and making Logan's stomach flutter.

"Thank you thank you thank you! Can you come over today so we can start rehearsing?! I heard we have to choose a broadway song for the first tryout... and I have so many ideas!"

"Of course you do" Logan said, shaking his head as Roman started to babble about all the songs he wanted to sing. Most of them were romantic pieces, of course, but Logan didn’t care because, well, watching Roman get excited to do anything filled his heart with warmth.

Not that he would ever admit that it did, but it did.

\---------------------

That was his chance.

If he wanted to get away from Janus and Remus and come closer to Patton, or just... people with less bad reputations than his friends, that was the time.

Virgil waited until the whole talk about the tryouts calmed down and stayed late after school, lying to his friends saying he needed to study, just to make sure no one would see him there. Once the hallways were all empty, he walked over to the little paper on the board and checked the amount of names already written down on it. He found a page that had a space and wrote his name, small and in purple pen. He didn't want anyone to see it and recognize it, although he didn't really think that would be a problem. He sighed in relief once his name was written down and moved away, checking the hallways again and leaving quickly so that no one would see him there.

The next problem was gathering courage to get out there and sing in front of a full auditorium, but he would master that courage.

What he did not expect, or see, was Janus slowly getting out of one of th empty hallways, hidden away from Virgil's sight, followed by Remus. Both of them looked at the paper and Janus approached, checking the pages and tilting his head as he saw Virgil's name written down on it.

What was he planning?

As Remus talked on and on about something Janus wasn't listening to, it was like a light bulb lit up in his head. If he wanted to ruin Patton, the best way was to get close to him, and destroy him from within... good plan Virgil.

He smirked widely as he removed his golden and green pens off his backpack and handed the green one to Remus, who looked at him confused.

"Virgil got the idea before I did..." he said, signing his name and nodding for Remus, who did the same with a very confused expression.

"What?" he asked, and Dee smirked widely.

"We are going to this tryout... and we are going to win it Remus" he said, looking up at his partner in crime and petting his face. "Get ready. You and I have a lot of rehearsing to do..."

Remus was still very confused, but he nodded anyway, following Janus out of the school and heading towards his car with Janus doing the same, since he always took Janus to his house after school.

That plan was going to be perfect.


	5. Prepare for the show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Moxiety friendship, Logince friendship and Dukeceit romance

Virgil could say that he was... pretty nervous as he walked out of school, heading to his house. This... thing about singing in public in front of the whole school was a bit too much, specially for him, and having to hide it from his friends surely wasn't easy. Not because he didn't know how to lie, no he was a specialist on it, but because Janus and Remus always seemed to just... know stuff. Like they had eyes and ears everywhere. It was quite nerve wrecking and if they did find out, they would make questions Virgil wouldn't be able to answer because, well...

How do you tell your friends you don't wanna be friends anymore?

They were his only friends, the only people that hang out with him, the guys that had his back since day one, and now he would just push them away for, well, status? Well yes that was exactly what Virgil wanted to do, but they couldn't find out, it would be fucking terrifying if they did.

He had no idea what Remus and Janus would do to him if they found out.

So, he was an anxious ball of flesh. What was the big deal? Not like that was his way of living 24/7 or anything. He just had to take a deep breath and train his hardest to make sure he would get a part and win the tryouts. That way he would have an excuse to be away from them, make new friends, and be close to Patton.

Oh, Patton. Patton was a whole different deal, too. Not only Virgil really looked up to him, to what he wanted to be as a senior and the type of person he wished he could become, but he also nourished a little, tiny bit of crush on the guy.

Virgil got red just thinking about it. Who was he to have a crush on someone as cute and nice as Patton? No one really, he was a nobody, but that didn't stop him from fawning over the guy whenever he saw him in the halls. He had a smile that brightened up the room, his eyes were always glistening with happiness, and he was so... god damn beautiful! He was taller than Virgil, but not by much. He was fat and squishy and Virgil loved that, he wished he could hide on his belly and never go back to the world.

Ugh it was such a dream, to kiss those rosy freckled cheeks...

"Hey, kiddo!" he heard someone call out of nowhere, and jumped high in the air, turning to face whoever was calling him while stepping back a bunch.

Then, he went red when he saw who was talking to him.

"Hey, you are Virgil right?" Patton, no one else but Patton himself, asked him from inside the car, giving him a bright smile. The bright smile. Oh god.

"Y-yeah what about it?" he asked, quietly, cursing himself for being so rude. Fuck Janus was rubbing off on him and that wasn't good. "I-I mean yeah... yeah that's me..."

"Hi I'm Patton!" he said, excitedly, as if Virgil didn't totally know who he was. "I am the guy that is making all the stuff for the theater club! Oh that sounded so dumb but you got it!"

"Yes I... I did. I know" he said, slowly approaching the car so he could look at Patton better. "What about it?"

"Well, I just left school and I saw you wrote your name down, that's very cool!" he said, smiling widely. "I'm so happy you... quieter guys are trying out new things!"

'Quiet guys' was how nice people called the 'bad boys', but Virgil didn't feel offended at all. Well he couldn't, his crush was speaking to him!

"Um yeah... I... am" he said, unsure what to say, getting quiet again and looking down. Patton seemed to realize the awkwardness and chuckled.

"Cool! So have you decided on a song yet? I know the tryouts are two weeks from now but you know, I'm curious!"

"I guess... it has to be a Broadway song so I'm not sure yet but I think I have an idea" Virgil said, smiling softly at him. Patton smiled and nodded.

"That's what I love to hear! Listen, I wanna, you know, make sure school is a bit more integrated so if you ever want some tips and tricks, or maybe even practice a bit, you can call me up! Or like send an email" he said, and Virgil almost had a heart attack right there. "You know, so I can give you a hand!"

"I... yeah sure" Virgil nodded, and Patton smiled before looking down at his clock.

"Ish I gotta go! Duty calls! I hope you win Virgil!" he said, waving and driving off, making Virgil blink slowly and just stare into the distance as the car drove away.

Was... was he dreaming?

What the fuck?

\--------------------------

As his driver stopped the car in front of Janus' house, Remus gave them both a look and grinned widely.

"hey Gabe, I think I'm going to stick around for a while okay?" he asked, not seeing how Janus rolled his eyes at that. The driver tried to argue but Remus was already out, so he let out a sigh and drove off. Remus jumped next to Janus and smiled widely, following him into his big house. It wasn't as big as Remus', but it was a rich family's house. "So, what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know Remus I did not invite you to my house so I have no idea what you are doing here" Janus said, placing his backpack over the hook by the door and walking inside. Remus did the same with his own and followed the older boy into the kitchen, where he started to gather some food for the evening snack.

"Oh don't be like that Jan... I know you love my company and wouldn't change me for anything in the entire world!" he said, smiling widely, and Janus stared at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I would give you away for a penny, Remus" Janus said, carelessly, but Remus just laughed and sat down on the counter, smirking from ear to ear as he leaned against one hand. He watched Janus as he wondered around the kitchen, gathering ingredients and making them some ham sandwiches, licking his lips whenever he got to see Jan's pretty tush.

"You know you are like, the hottest guy I know?" Remus asked, after a while, sliding off the counter and walking to Janus, who just rolled his eyes and finished the sandwiches, turning around almost in comical fashion as he shoved the sandwich in Remus' mouth as he leaned down to kiss him.

"You better wash that mouth before you come even close to me, trash goblin" he said in an almost hiss, grabbing his food and walking away. Remus hummed happily, eating the sandwich, following Janus to his room where they both sat down on his large bed, TV turned on in a dumb show they enjoyed.

Well, Janus enjoyed. Remus just found it dumb but everything was dumb in his eyes unless there was gore or sex in it.

After they were done eating, Remus carelessly laid down on Janus' bed, closing his eyes and pulling his knees up, not even noticing he was stepping with his dirty boots all over Janus' clean bedsheets. He just realized it when his friend let out a horrified gasp.

"Remus Romulus Grimm! Get your feet off my bed in this instance!" Janus said, his voice almost in a squeal, but Remus just chuckled at it and opened his eyes, receiving in return a punch on the dick. He groaned and curled up on himself, before he reached for Janus and pulled him close, over himself, letting him yelp in the process. "REMUS!"

"Calm down you big snake" Remus laughed, wrapping his arms tightly around Janus and looking up at him as he huffed, face red all over the place, arms pressing down against the bed to pull away from the other boy. "You have a maid, it's not a big deal."

"I don't like dirty, filthy people like you making my things disgusting" Janus groaned back, and fuck if seeing him angry didn't make Remus feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Oh sure you don't" Remus said, sarcastically, before he turned them around, pushing Janus on the bed and straddling him, making him gasp and blush even more even if his eyebrows were still furrowed in a grumpy face. "You know, I love when you yell at me."

"And I love when you are so far away from me I can't feel your stench" Janus said, pushing his head up until their noses were touching, and that was it. Remus closed the gap and they met up in the middle, kissing hard and messy as they usually did, Janus' hands already pulling away Remus' jacket and shirt while his legs wrapped around the taller boy's waist, pulling him down hard against his own body.

Oh what a mess, they were.

\-------------------

Very unlike his dirty brother, Roman had finally convinced Logan to stay the afternoon at his house. Roman made them some food, as usual, and took Logan to his study, where they could talk and practice whatever they wanted.

As they got inside, Logan placed his bag on a chair and walked with Roman towards the pillow fort in the room, both laying down on their favorite sets of pillows, looking up at the ceiling as they ate their little peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"So, have you decided on your song yet?" Roman asked, excitedly, and Logan had to close his eyes so he wouldn’t just be rude out of nowhere.

"No, Roman, we just signed up."

"Awn come on! I always know what songs I'm going to sing! Even for opportunities that aren't here yet!" he said, turning to face Logan. "I think I am going to sing something from Disney! Or maybe, maybe Hairspray! What about, what about Hamilton?! Oh there are so many to choose from!"

"Yes, there are, and that is why I have not chosen my song yet" Logan said, tilting his head. "But I do believe that... due to my lack of actual want to be in this tryout, I will be singing one of my favorite songs, 'Waving through a window'. It is sentimental and interesting, and I resonate with it."

"Oh Logan!" Roman whispered, his eyes glistening and making the older boy blush. "That is beautiful! You are going to do great with that song! You are so amazing!"

"Um... thank you" he said, awkwardly, looking away and then finishing his sandwich. "Anyway, should we begin practicing? You know I do not like to just lay around and do nothing."

"Oh yeah! Wait I will get all my broadway CDs and taped shows and we can listen and watch to all of them to make sure I pick the perfect song!" Roman said, grinning and jumping up to collect his CDs and DVDs.

Logan couldn't help but shake his head and sigh. This was going to be a long, long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I decided to start again because a whole ass story is not coming out so check this one shots out hahaha also comments and kudos are always a plus!


End file.
